The King of the Fairies
by Phoenix Of The Apocalypse
Summary: What if Shu did not accept the cat cradle from Inori at that last critical moment, and they got sent to Earth Land, to the Kingdom of Fiore and get saved by someone from the Fairy Tail Guild
1. Chapter 1

The King of the Fairies - Chapter 1

 **So...this is my first Fanfiction, as well as my first time writing an actual story. So let's just get this out of the way, I am not a great writer, and I am terrible at English and grammar, though I love reading, especially stories I read on this website as they tell so many different stories. I have noticed that I tend to rush and take too long with certain parts of many stories and I am terrible at making stories and making them** very **confusing, so any help is welcome just please, no flames. As i said earlier this is my first story, I am not sure where this will go, I am not sure how long this story will go on for and I am not sure how the story will go. So without further delay, here is the story, The King of the Fairies.**

"Take it this time Shu"

Inori is holding the cat cradle, just like when they first met. It seemed like so long ago that he obtained the power of Kings, the Void Genome the "Guilty Crown". It made him realize who he was, it gave him the power to do something, to make a change in the world. The Genome showed him his role in destiny, a choice to save the world and save everyone he cared about or to destroy the world, to start it anew, to re-make the human race, to become the "Adam" of the new world. He refused. He chose to be with Inori.

"Take it Shu" Inori repeated, snapping Shu out of his thoughts. Lifting his arms, Shu was reaching for the thread, but he went pass it and grabbed Inori, bringing her close tightly and not letting go.

"Shu? What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not letting you go. I know what you are doing. I lost you once, and I will not let that happen again. We will hold this guilt together, after all a King needs his Queen"

"Shu, I promise, I will stay by your side. You showed me the beauty in this world, and the ugliness, you've taught me so many emotions which I haven't felt before. You've given me my own memories, so I will never leave your side Shu" Inori said while hugging him tighter, with tears of joy streaming down her face. Shu brought his left arm up to wipe the tears away.

He whispered in her ear "Where ever this takes us I won't leave your side, remember that."

Those were the last word he said, before the Apocalypse Virus covered their bodies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine BreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy was walking to the Fairy Tail guild hall early in the morning, wanting to get money with her team for her monthly rent, even though they end up getting less jewels for destroying half of the town, "Well, we are Fairy Tail's strongest team after all, Lucy thought "and the most destructive too". She continued on walking, taking a detour on the way to the guild, towards the Cherry Blossom tree. When arriving to the tree, Lucy noticed two strange individuals lying in the shade of the tree.

She knew Magnologia is nice place and all, but she had never seen people sleeping under the tree before. Taking a closer look at them, she noticed they looked about two years older than her, and a lot of blood coming from the boy's right shoulder, she noticed as well, he had no right arm. Panicking as she had never been put in a position like this before, she just stood there and stared at the male and female before reacting to their need of help. Groping for any of her Celestial Spirit keys, she pulled out one.

 **"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo"** Lucy said summoning one of her Zodiac spirits.

"Is it punishment time princess?" Virgo asked in an innocent voice.

"NO" Lucy shouted, Virgo is always like this "I need help carrying these people the guild hall, they need help."

Virgo looked at the couple lying on the ground and noticed how hurt they are, and her expression not changing but her attitude turned serious.

"Yes princess" Virgo replied while picking up the male, leaving Lucy with the lightest on of the two, the pink haired female. It was hard for Lucy and Virgo to carry them and run to the guild without hurting them even more than they already were. Bursting through the doors of the normally noisy guild, the hall was silent as Lucy and Virgo carried the couple into the guild.

Mirajane was the first on to react to what was happening and guided her upstairs to the infirmary. When the injured couple were in the beds she went to inform the Mater with what was happening and for him to get Porlyusica. These two needed help, badly, but Mirajane wasn't even close to how much help they needed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine BreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shu slowly and painfully opened his eyes to see an elderly woman with pink hair starring at him. Despite the millions of question running through Shu's head only one came out.

"There was someone else with me, someone very precious to me. Where is she? Please I need to know" Shu asked desperately trying to get up only to feel his right shoulder burn.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, even if I told you, you're too hurt to move, not even the strongest of people can move with the amount of stress your body is under" she said.

"Pease, I cannot live without her, she has seen through all of my mistakes, she has always been there for me. Please, I'm begging you, tell me" Shu begged. He needed to know where Inori is, she is the only person that Shu is living for.

Porlyusica was shocked, she had never seen a human display so much love and loyalty to someone other than themselves. She gave in to the boy and told him" She is no the bed beside you. The girl has recovered but she is not waking up. It seems that her consciousness is directed elsewhere."

Shu knew what to do, he just needed to get to Inori. Shu slowly move to the side of the bed still unable to sit up, but that would not stop him from getting to Inori.

"What are you doing" he could tell he was getting on the old woman's last nerve" This is why I hate humans; they don't listen"

Shu ignored her and kept on moving closer to Inori. When he got to the edge of the bed he didn't have the strength to stand so he fell on the wooden floor with a thud. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, he used his left arm to crawl to Inori's bed. Once there Shu pulled himself on top of a chair next to the bed. Shu looked at Inori's sleeping face, he knew why Inori was no waking up. It was because he has her Void.

Putting his hand to her chest and there was a blinding light. When the light dimmed down to nothing. Inori slowly opened her eyes and saw Shu sitting next to her and even though her entire body stings she stood up to walk to Shu, only to fall onto his chest and hug him.

"Shu, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone" Inori said lifting her head off Shu's chest.

"Trust me Inori, I won't leave you, not for the world" he replied, looking into her eyes and leaning in for a kiss, which she returned.

"How did you do that?" Porlyusica asked. Shu had completely forgot she was in the room" Nothing I did could wake her up, yet you could without a problem. No normal human can do that, so what magic do you use."

Inori responded first" we don't use magic, we come from a world where there is no magic. The power that Shu used was destined for him. It's called the Guilty Crown, and it lets him pull out peoples Voids and use them as weapons."

Porlyusica was about to reply when someone spoke before her" That is some unique power you have there" they all turned to where the voice came from, which was the door way. A very small old man stood" My name is Makarov, and I am the master of this guild"

Shu decided to finally introduce him and Inori" My name is Shu Ouma, and this is my lover Inori Yuzuriha. I must ask, what do you mean by guild?" he asked curiously.

"A guild is a type of organisation here. This guild which is called 'Fairy Tail' is a wizard guild" the old man said proudly." Now Shu, Porlyusica told me soothing about you. Your body is under a lot of strain, and you are plagued with a virus. Even after everything she has done it has shown no signs of going away" Makarov informed them with a grim look.

"There is a simple answer for this, and it is fate" Inori told them while helping Shu on his feet.

"I can see you do not want to talk about this anymore" Makarov said, "Well? You're not going to stay up here all day. Follow me down stairs and meet everyone, I am sure they are all worried about your health"

"What do you mean by everyone?" Shu asks, he thought that Makarov and Porlyusica were the only ones too see them.

Makarov answered his question with a smile, "By everyone, I mean the rest of the guild, as well as the one who found you. I am sure you want to thank her. Now follow me, it's time to meet the family"

 **So that is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed (if people actually read this at all). As I said before this is my first story and I am not sure when this will be updated, as I just write what come to my mind. So if anyone reads this, tell me how it is, tell me what is good and bad, what I can improve on and what I can fix up. Thank you all for reading, if you want to leave a comment and I will see you next time, whenever that might be.**

 **See you later**

 **Phoenix Of The Apocalypse**


	2. Chapter 2

The King of the Fairies chapter 2

 **So this is the second chapter of his installment. Before we get into his I would like to thank Truthfulness and Nexus Gundam for adding this story to their favorites. I would also like to thank Wingd knight and NiwaTG for following the story. Thanks for all of the support you wonderful people. Know let's get on with the story.**

After covering the Guilty Crown mark on his hand with cloth as it did not stop glowing, Shu and Inori struggled to follow Makarov down the wooden hall towards where the whole Fairy Tail guild gather. The old man had given them a positive look on the guild, while Inori was happy finally having a chance to settle down with Shu and live a life with him that she never could have done in Japan. on the other hand, Shu was being cautious, ever since the events at the school, he has been keeping his guard up around people, not wanting it to happen again. As they got closer to the absurd amount of noise, Shu was starting to feels nervous, "No, this can't be happening again. I thought this habit went away", he thought panicking and shaking with fear.

"Shu, are you alright?", Inori's calm voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He had not noticed that he had stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, I guess old habits die hard, don't they?", he told them.

"It's alright Shu", Makarov tried to assure him, "They may be a strange and fairly odd bunch, but they all have good hearts. Everyone here will help you if you need it, so there is no need to feel nervous"

"Thank you for telling him that Makarov", Inori told him gratefully, while hugging Shu to make him feel ant ease.

"That's quite alright Inori. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, a young man with pink hair called Natsu Dragneel will ask you to fight him, don't let it get to you, he does it to practaly everyone he meets", Makarov informed the couple, so they didn't feel uncomfortable the moment Natsu sees them. Makarov stopped when a door was blocking their path, with out waiting for an answer from Inori or Shu he opened it, revealing them to the guild, which now, did not make a sound. " _Makarov was right_ ",Shu thought, " _These people are a strange bunch_ ". Makarov led them to the front of the guild members, so that he can announce them to the guild. Following Makarov, Shu would have already run away if Inori wasn't there with him, he could feel all of their eyes on him and Inori.

When they got to the front of the guild, Makarov started speaking to the guild...actually he is definitely yelling at them, "Alright brats, this is Shu Ouma and Inori Yuzuriha, these are the people Lucy found under the cherry blossom tree and right now these are our guest, so treat them well, and I'm mainly talking to you Natsu."

"Hey", a voice loud said in the crowd. A pink haired teen looked younger than Shu, "What are you talking about, all I was going to ask them was if they will fight me."

Makarov sighed, "This is the complete opposite of what I told you Natsu, they aren't even fully healed yet"

Shu took a closer look at Natsu, he is very muscular but that isn't all. Shu thought he saw something else, almost like a flame inside of him. " _It must be the magic Makarov was talking about_ ", Shu thought, " _but I shouldn't be able to see the type of magic a person can use, but I don't think it is the type that they use...I wounder_ "

"Excuse me Makarov", Shu suddenly cut in, drawing Makarov's attention, "The magic wizards use, is it apart of the users soul?", he asked.

"I guess you can say that Shu, why do you ask?", Makarov asked, wondering about his sudden question. " _I can't believe it_ ", Shu thought to himself in shock, " _A wizards magic, it is a Void._ "

"That's very interesting", Shu said to no one in particular, "I will fight you Natsu, but it will not be right now. After I get to know people, I promise, I will fight you."

The guild were shocked, but they had all right to be, after all he just got on his feet again.

"Alright, I finally get to fight someone other than the stripper", Natsu, with his voice full of excitement. That was until a female with long scarlet hair walked up to Natsu, only to smack him across the back of his head.

"Natsu look at Shu, he can barely stand by himself, and if you bother to pay any attention to him, he only has one arm.", she told to Natsu, whom was on the ground, cowering in fear. The female did not notice that Shu was giving her a cold stare, he hates it when people say he's disabled in any way.

Shu had decided that she had been going on for too long and called, "Hey, Natsu", drawing the guilds attention towards him, but this time he did not feel nervous, "I wan't to challenge you right know, to prove everyone that they are wrong", and with that, Shu turned around and walked out the guild with Inori still by his side.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine BreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time everyone int the guild was out side Shu and Natsu stood on opposite ends of the field. While Cana was placing bets on them, the master was looking a Shu with great interest. No one from the guild actually had challenged Natsu before, because if they wanted to, they wouldn't get a chance because he would have already asked them then punch them with his fist ablaze.

"Okay Natsu, I don't want this to be a easy fight, so don't hold back on me. If anything that will be your downfall", Shu said, making everyone look at him like he was mad.

"Thanks for the heads up, for that, I will let you have the first move", Natsu replied.

Shu just smirked, _"I've already won this fight"_ , he told himself. Shu brought his left had up to his mouth to bite the cloth covering his hand to untie it. Needless to say no one thought it was special when they saw it. "Well Natsu, how about we entertain some people", he said as he brought his left hand to his chest as it lit up, then letting his hand go in . Pulling out his Void in its natural form, which is just a few strings he brought it closer to where his right arm should be another bright light formed as the strings settled down to form an arm out of the purple Apocalypse Virus crystal, even further shocking everyone as this was not magic that they hadd ween before. Not letting anyone recover from what they had just witnessed, he ran towards Natsu so fast he disappeared from sight. Natsu had recovered and covered his fist in fire ready to counter attack, only to see Shu appear right in front of him and to put his right hand in to his chest, to pull out his Void, only to pull out fire that looks like all Voids that he draws out now.

"What did you do to me, how did your arm grow back, and what did you pull out of my chest?", Natsu demanded.

"It's simple really, I did nothing to you, my arm is my Void. A Void is a manifestation of someones heart put into physical form so a Voids abilities and shape are unique to that person, and a Void reflects on what the persons heart is. Last question, this is your Void." Shu explained to him.

Shu already knew how to use Natsu's Void, after all it is just a copy of his magic. Bringing air in to lungs he let out an attack.

 **Fire Dragon's Roar**

 **Well that was it for this chapter, if you want to write a review to tell me what to do in the next chapter.**

 **See you later,**

 **Phoenix Of The Apocalypse**


End file.
